This Little Light Of Mine
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Luminous and Jamie help each other out and strengthen their friendship. Done as a request for ianon2013. :)


**ianon2013, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **This Little Light Of Mine**

Rachel came running into Skylanders Academy in a panic. "Guys! Have you seen Jamie?" She asked.

Fiesta, Isabel, Funny Bone, and Dive-Clops shook their heads. "Is he okay?" Isabel asked.

Rachel shook her head. "He was bullied again today at school," she said. "But I couldn't find him at home. I was hoping he'd be here."

Jamie was in Skylands, because Luminous had gone to the Portal Masters' world at Master Eon's request and found the boy injured and walking home. The former Light villain had instantly picked him up and brought him back to Skylands and had taken Jamie to the medical room so he could treat him.

The boy turned his head with a groan as Luminous gently bandaged up his arm. "Am I wrapping the bandages too tightly?" Luminous asked in concern.

"No, I'm just really sore," the boy admitted.

The reformed villain sighed a little. "I thought Jet-Vac blew those bullies away," he said.

"They watch to see when I'm alone and then attack," said Jamie.

Luminous shook his head as he continued healing the boy's wounds. Rachel suddenly came into the medical ward and ran over to them. "Jamie! Thank goodness!" She said. "Are you okay?"

The boy turned to his cousin. "Really sore," he said. "Sorry I worried you."

"It's alright. Master Eon told me what happened," she said. "I'm going to talk with him about having one of your Skylander partners with you when you go to school and head home."

Jamie would have protested if Rachel hadn't looked so determined. "I think that might be best," Luminous said in agreement. "Rachel, how often does Jamie get bullied?"

"More than I care to recount," the older girl said in frustration before she sighed. "Thanks for saving him, Luminous."

"You're welcome," he said as Rachel then headed out. Jamie would have gotten up too, but Luminous scooped him up in his arms. "I told Enigma I'd bring you to him after I got your wounds taken care of."

The boy was too exhausted to argue and soon found himself being handed over to Enigma, who protectively watched over his Portal Master.

* * *

Thanks to Luminous tending the Jamie's wound's quickly, Jamie was much better after a few days and the boy was now seeking out the former Light villain, who he found outside, but noticed that Luminous was looking nervously at some dark clouds on one of the far islands. "Luminous?" He asked.

The reformed villain turned to him. "Hey, Jamie," he said. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks," said the boy before noticing Luminous looked at the island with the dark clouds again and shuddered a bit.

Jamie sat down beside Luminous and after a bit, heard him sigh. "I don't like the dark," he said suddenly.

The boy gave an understanding nod. "But the dark is the best," said Nightshade as he came up to them.

Luminous shuddered again. "The dark scares me," he said.

"I don't really like the dark either," Jamie admitted. "I mean, I know you can't have light without dark, but it's nicer to have a light to see in the dark."

Nightshade didn't take offense as he knew not everyone liked the dark like he did. Even when he and Luminous were villains, they hadn't gotten along with each other, even fighting each other a few times and arguing about who had the best tower and the best place to visit.

But since having been freed and promising to mend their ways and chose the right paths, the two ex-villains hadn't been bothering each other. And Nightshade felt that teasing Luminous wasn't right. He then sat down beside the other two and was quiet for a bit.

Jamie was deep in thought before he jumped up. "I know!" He said, startling the other two. "Luminous, what if you trained with Nightshade? You guys could train together in Hood Sickle's temple," he said.

Nightshade nodded. "That could work," he said in agreement. "Hood Sickle doesn't have the temple totally dark, but it's not brightly lit either."

Luminous didn't look happy but Jamie gave him an encouraging look. "At least try for a couple of days?" He asked the former villain.

Luminous sighed. "Alright," he agreed.

* * *

Rachel and Isabel were working with their partners on some combat and defense moves that Tae Kwon Crow had taught them earlier. Rachel used a high block to block Fiesta's punch and punched towards his stomach, but stopped it short so that it didn't hurt. "Nice block and punch," he said.

"Thanks," she said before kicking and he caught her leg before letting it go. She nodded and nearly bumped into Isabel, who had dodged a punch from Dive Clops. The four friends were suddenly startled when the two Portal Masters were scooped up by Luminous and Nightshade.

"Hey!" Isabel cried out in alarm.

"Whoa!" Rachel exclaimed in surprise before the two ex-villains put the girls down. "What in the world is going on?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Nightshade.

"Just enjoying a friendship and having fun with you," said Luminous before he and Nightshade took off for inside the Academy.

Rachel blinked. "Um…okay," she said as she tried to make sense of it.

Jamie then came up to them. "They got you, huh?" He asked.

"Yes," Isabel said. "What were they talking about?"

Enigma came up behind Jamie. "Well, Jamie helped out Luminous with his fear of the dark, with some help from Nightshade," he said.

"From the surprise we got, it sounds like that was a success," Rachel said with a smile.

Both she and Isabel were suddenly scooped up by Nightshade and Luminous again before the two took off, carrying the girls on their shoulders. "Nightshade! Down!" Isabel said, but she was giggling a bit.

"Ah! Luminous! Put me down!" Rachel demanded, but her laughter made the demand less intimidating.

Luminous nodded to Nightshade and they set the girls down, but both girls lost their balance and went rolling down the hill and the two villains rolled down with them. Jamie quickly joined in and the five were laughing so hard, they couldn't stand up for a bit, but then helped each other up and used each other as supports while climbing back up the hill to continue their day.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
